If Only They Were Alive
by imgonnawreckit
Summary: After seeing the movie Wreck-It Ralph, his imagination got the best of him. He thought that things were like they were in the movie. A troubled teen, Michael Sovannara wishes that his plush dolls were alive. One day, he wakes up to a 9 foot wall like figure, a short 3 foot tall little girl, and a 5 foot tall man with a shining golden hammer. "My life just got a whole lot better!"
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: "If only they were alive…" That phrase was stuck in the head of a troubled teen, Michael Sovannara. His life was filled with bullying, exclusion, grades, and challenges. But when he saw the movie Wreck-It Ralph, he was actually happy, excited even. His imagination got the best of him. He thought that things were like they were in the movie. His thoughts brought him even more misfortune from others. One day, he wakes up to a 9 foot wall like figure, a short 3 foot tall little girl, and a 5 foot tall man with a shining golden hammer in his tool belt. He knew right then that his imagination was right. "My life just got a whole lot better" *smirks*

** Rated T because of the language, romance, etc. Later on, my chapters may include smut, but I'm still rating it T for now because those chapters are a long ways away.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic and I know that it doesn't sound so good so far, but I PROMISE that later on will be much better, filled with adventures in real life and in Game Central Station, fighting evil forces, magic, romance (Ralph x OMC and possibly other pairings), and a lot more. I'm just writing it according to the story and my imagination.**

**Chapter 1**

It was Black Friday, and I couldn't wait to go to the mall. It had been a month….maybe less, maybe more; I've never been good with time, since the movie Wreck-It Ralph had come out. I cannot describe the excitement, the joy, the pleasure, the sadness, and the countless other emotions that I was feeling when I entered the theater, during the movie, and after I got up from the soft, red velvet chair that I had been sitting in for two hours. "_This movie better be on DVD soon!_" I thought ever since that day. Unfortunately, it was announced to be out on DVD between January and March. "I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" I mentally screamed with fury.

The parking lots were filling up. Let's go to this one…gone just like that. What about this…stolen by that car. How about going to…blocked by a shopping cart. At last, we found a parking spot, under a withering tree. The tree was obviously affected by the rain and the season. Getting out of the car was already a hassle because of the cramped space we had between our car, and the other car.

"I need to go to the Disney Store NOW! I'll meet you guys later!" I yelled back to my family while shoving the waves of people going in and out of the mall.

"_This is my only chance on getting them!_" I anxiously thought about as I entered the mall, disoriented from all the pushing and running. As I struggled to regain my balance and focus, I forgot about the fact that it was Black Friday. I realized that I need to get there now or else they poof off the shelves. I kept running, store names flying in and out my head, my head whipping side to side as I scanned the names of the stores. "_There it is!_" I spotted the little sign that read "Disney". There was no line and barely anybody there; it must have been my lucky day today huh? As I walked in, I was greeted with color and magical music. I swear I heard the words "Hallelujah!" in song being played as I eyed the Wreck-It Ralph section.

I grabbed everything that I thought I could get. The Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix plush doll and the Ralph and King Candy vinyl figure. I brought them to the checkout counter. Can you imagine me, Michael Sovannara, a 15 year old 5 foot seven, black haired, chubby, boy with their hands full of just Wreck-It Ralph merchandise going up the counter? I bought all of them, and at a cheap price too. I eventually met up with my family after some other shopping and went home. I didn't want to let go of the big bear hug I was giving Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope, King Candy got a pat on the top if his box. I was shivering and having seizures of anticipation. As I laid down in bed, getting ready to sleep, I realized that I needed to get things off his chest. I had been bullied by my best friend, who all along was just pretending, plotting to get me to stay away from him. I couldn't take it anymore; his words were getting to me. "_Fat! Stupid! Loner! ..._" Those words and many more lingered around me, bouncing around in my head. I couldn't tell anybody about what happened, they wouldn't understand. "_Why not tell your plush dolls? They can't talk back and criticize you. Even if they were alive, they would be considerate, especially Ralph, who could understand you better than all of them._" If only they were alive…

After pouring my heart out to my dolls, I felt better. I felt the weight lifting off of my shoulders. The fingers of relief and sleepiness were slowly sliding my eyelids down. The last thing I can remember is hugging and kissing good night to Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope, and then I was submerged into darkness, into nothingness. "_Even though they're just plush dolls, I treat them as if they are human. I treat them with care and I talk to them. They can help me through my problems, the only challenge is that they're plush dolls, they're not real. If only they were…I wish they were…_" I was so caught up in thought that I didn't realize when the eyes of the plush dolls blink and the bodies of the dolls becoming oily and shiny, resembling human skin.

* I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, THE DISNEY STORE ETC. THE DISNEY STORE WILL ONLY BE REFERENCED IN TWO CHAPTERS*


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T because of the language, romance, etc. Later on, my chapters may include smut, but I'm still rating it T for now because those chapters are a long ways away.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke the next morning to banging, a little girl's laugh, and someone saying "Jiminy Jaminy!" Wait…..Jiminy Jaminy? Who says that? Only one person says that, but that person's not…"AHHHHH!" I screamed when I opened my eyes. In my room, there was a 9 foot tall giant, a 3 foot tall girl who was laughing her butt off, a hole, and a 5 foot tall man fixing it…A HOLE!? "_Oh no I'm gonna be in big trouble, I'm basically broke, I spent all my money on the plush dolls." _

"Don't worry Michael, I can fix it!" said the 5 foot tall man as he hit the hole with a golden hammer. It made an interesting 8-bit sound once he hit it, and then the hole was all fixed, like there wasn't a hole there in the first place.

"How do you know my name Felix? More importantly, HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!" I asked Fix-It Felix Jr. "_I can't believe that I'm actually talking to him! In person!"_

"Stop with all these question butt breath!" said the 3 foot tall girl with a wave. "_Oh my gosh! No way! It's Vanellope Von Schweetz!"_

"Hey don't be rude President Fart Feathers!" the 9 foot giant said to Vanellope, pointing his huge finger at her face. _"It's him! Wreck-It Ralph! My favorite person!"_

"I think proper introductions are in order, the name's Fix-It Felix Jr. from the game Fix-It Felix Jr." Felix said as he stuck his arm out.

"Nice to meet you Felix! My name is Michael" I replied while shaking his hand.

"This fellow here is Wreck-It Ralph." Felix pointed to Ralph, the 9 foot tall giant.

"Hey kid." Ralph put his hand up.

"Ralph, use his name!" Felix said, shooting Ralph an intense glare.

"Fine, hey Michael." Ralph said, but this time with his arms crossed and a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Felix sighed, now rubbing his temple.

"What's up Michael? I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz" She said, making her hands move like she was trying to trace a rainbow.

"Hello my president! It is an honor to be in your presence." I bowed down

"Rise my royal subject. Let's get some food! My stomach is eating itself here!" She ran towards my bedroom door.

"Wait a second Vanellope!" I yelled, sticking my hand out, about to grab her. But it was too late. She opened the door and glitched down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"I hope she's careful, I don't want my parents to know that you guys are alive. You still haven't answered my question. How did you guys become human anyways?" I looked towards Ralph, who turned away quickly, not making any eye contact with me. _"What's wrong with me that made him not even want to look at me? What did I do wrong?"_

I looked towards Felix. "Felix, can you answer my question then?"

"I most certainly can! So we became human because of your powers, the way you treat us, and how you need us. You really needed us because of how real life already brings you down. You treated us like we were human and told us the story of your life. I honestly thought that the stories you told us were sad and it made me cry, even Ralph cried a little. (Ralph bumped Felix with his elbow.) owww, Ralph. Your powers then brought us to life." Felix told me.

"I have powers? What powers?" I asked him

"You may not be able to use it at will or control it yet, but know that you do have powers. How else would we be here?"

I turned towards Ralph. "Ralph? What's wrong? You haven't said anything to me since we were introduced. Is it something I…" Vanellope then glitched back into the room with the whole refrigerator. "You know Vanellope, when you meant some food, I thought you would get like a dish, not the whole refrigerator."

"Well, I brought food for all of us. A doi!" She said with a tap on her head.

Ralph then ran to the refrigerator and stuffed his face with food. His face tomato red. I was guessing it was because of all the food he was eating. _"I can't let Michael know that my face is all red because of me just thinking about him. The sight of that fluffy, soft hair. Those pillow like lips, his cute smile and his cute voice. I love everything about him. I loved everything about him ever since he brought us home._ Ralph's face became even redder, from one ear to the other. _No! I don't love him! I can't let him know how I feel! How do I feel?"_ Ralph thought as he put cherries that he found in a jar into his mouth.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T because of the language, romance, etc. Later on, my chapters may include smut, but I'm still rating it T for now**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ralph's Point Of View**

I was anxiously waiting for that special person to pick me up. _I hope I don't have to be separated from Vanellope. That kid'll be crying all over if I leave her. _I thought as I glanced over at Vanellope. I was hung on the wall next to Vanellope and Felix.

"It'll be ok Ralph. If someone picks you up, leave without me. I'll be ok. I promise ya!" Vanellope whispered.

"Oh my land guys! Look at all the people lined up near the Disney Store! The store gonna open! Good luck guys!" Felix yelped.

"Good luck Stinkbrain!" Vanellope yelled over to me.

"Good luck V-" I didn't get to finish as the doors opened and there were roars of voices and people clashing through the door.

Lots of people already took the other Wreck-It Ralph plush dolls, as well as the Fix-It Felix Jr.'s and the Vanellope Von Schweetz's. I hoped we all would find good homes. I wished more than anything for someone to take us home.

It was a while later and the crowd started to die down. I was glad that the Vanellope and Felix I knew were still here, but at the same time I felt…I felt disappointed that no one has picked us up yet, especially Vanellope. She's an adorable, cute winner! Who wouldn't want her?! And what about Felix, he's a pretty handsome goody-goody, the good guy of our game in fact. I understand why no one would want me though. I'm just a fat, lonely, bad guy who wrecks EVE-RY-THING!

That's when HE came in.

A boy came running into the store, impatiently looking around for something. That's when he came up to us. A boy that I'll guess to be 15 years old, looked 5 foot seven, has black hair, Asian, has some weight on him (but at least not as much as me) , wearing a dark blue tee, black basketball shorts, and some DC sneakers. Basically, he looks like the typical teenager. _I gotta admit though, this kid is pretty cute!_ Ralph's eyes then shot open wider _Wait…what? Did I just call this BOY, this GUY, this MALE, cute? No no no no, he's handsome, and in a friendly acquaintance way. Heh heh heh yeah heh heh acquaintance. _I tried to fool myself as I stared at this boy that sparked my interest. I couldn't believe it when he picked up Vanellope, Felix, and me all at once. ALL OF US! IN HIS HAND! GOING TO THE CHECKOUT COUNTER!

"Vanellope! We'll get to go to the same place together!" I eagerly told to Vanellope.

"I know! Isn't that going to be awesome?!" Vanellope excitedly replied back.

"Golly! Well this is exciting!" Felix said as he bounced into our conversation.

The boy bought us at the counter, took us around the mall and shopped for other stuff, met up with his family, got in the car and fell asleep. We remained in the bag he bought us with.

"ARGHHHH! HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Vanellope complained.

"Stop complaining Ms. 'President', why don't you go to sleep?" I asked Vanellope.

"You know as well as I do that all of us want to see where this nutjob lives." Vanellope answered.

"Goshdarn Miss Vanellope! Don't call our owner a nutjob!" Felix responded to Vanellope's answer

"Well he is one. I might even have to call him my new stinkbrain and Ralph could be my booger breath." Vanellope replied

"I didn't even want to be any of those." I stated.

"You guys can't do nothin' about my name calling, I call those who are special to me names so you guys better be happy with me calling our owner a nutjob, hammerguy and booger breath!" Vanellope retorted.

"Hammerguy?" Felix said, feeling kind of hurt by the name she thought of for him.

"It's good that he's special for you too, a cute boy like that should be." I muttered.

"Whatcha say?" Vanellope asked with her hand over her ear.

"NOTHING! I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING!" I responded quickly to the question.

"Handsome huh? That's a very doggone nice way to describe this boy Ralph." Felix said to me, smiling really big. I could already tell that he might be getting into my business already.

"You called him HANDSOME!?" Vanellope yelled, and then let her jaw drop.

"I didn't say handsome I said cute." I covered my mouth with one of my large fingers, knowing the mistake I just did.

"RALPH'S GOT A CRUSH! RALPH'S GOT A CRUSH!" Vanellope chanted "RALPH AND… does anyone know his name yet?"

That's when the car suddenly stopped.

"Michael! Michael Sovannara! Wake up! We're home!" I heard a female voice yell to the back seat. I'm guessing it was his mom.

_Michael Sovannara huh? Even his name is adorable!_ I thought once his mom said his full name. We heard groans and our bag starts to move and I see that he's carrying us out of the car door and towards a white one.

"We'll finally get to see his house. Yippee!" Vanellope said as the door opened.

His house was big, it was two storied and had 6 bedrooms. It was filled with antique Asian statues. _His house has some culture, I like it._ I thought as we passed one made out of jade and kept in a glass box. We were taken up the stairs and entered a room that had an M on the door. Michael's bedroom.

"UGHHHHH" Michael groaned some more, sounding very tired and irritated.

Michael took us out of the bag, put us on our very own pillow next to his pillow, arranged us where Vanellope, Felix, and I were all snuggled up together, and put a blanket over us. We then noticed that he took out a box from another bag, King Candy was in that box.

"King Candy!? That no good, rotten, thieving-" I was hushed by Felix

He put King Candy on his nightstand and gave it a pat. He then came over to the bed, jumped in it, put the blanket over him, and turned to face us. He was concentrating hard on us, like he was thinking of telling us something. After a few minutes passed he decided to speak. He was introducing himself to us, and telling us all about his life. He told us about his birthday, school, his family, even his bullying experiences. His bullying experiences… They were so depressing. He suffered so much, he was just like me. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to Felix and Vanellope to see me cry, that would be embarrassing to a bad guy. But the thought and stories that Michael told us made me shed some tears. _I hope Vanellope doesn't laugh in my face tomorrow._ But that's when I noticed that Vanellope was crying too, even Felix! Once he was done speaking his mind, he hugged us and kissing us good night. His touch felt soft, and cool. It made me tingle from the bottom of my spine, up, and made me shiver. As he kissed me on the cheek, I could feel my face beginning to feel hotter, beginning to lose color and only leave the red. His kiss felt right, like it was something I was supposed to do. If only the moment lasted longer… and if only I could do it on his lips. _I'll just deal with how I'm feeling and talking with Vanellope and Felix tomorrow morning._ I mentally reminded myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the pillow that was in my new home.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, DISNEY STORE, DC, ETC.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T because of the language, romance, etc. Later on, my chapters may include smut, but I'm still rating it T for now**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 4**

**Michael's POV (By the way, this is probably the default point of view of the story)**

"Man Ralph! You're not gonna save some for us?!" Vanellope shouted as she attempted to pry Ralph away from the refrigerator.

"Fine!" Ralph grumbled as he got up, walked off to the bed, and plopped himself onto the bed. The bed made a clanking noise because of the extra weight he put onto the springs.

"Hey! You ate all the cherries!" Vanellope yelled to the Ralph as she was shaking the jar. It was dry and empty.

"It's not Pac man's cherries, but cherries are cherries." Ralph said as he shrugged and laid down on the bed. His head on the pillow he was placed on last night.

"What are my parents going to say once they see that my refrigerator is almost empty!?" I said with my hands tangled in my hair.

Gong! "I can fix it!" Felix claimed as he hit the refrigerator with a hammer. Der-Lunk! The refrigerator became full of food again.

"Well, let's all eat. Ralph, come sit next to me." I patted a spot on my bedroom floor next to me.

"I'll pass." Ralph replied.

"Ok, if you're not coming down here…" I jumped onto Ralph's belly, my hands flat on his chest, and my head rested on my hands as I laid down on his upper body. _This is really comfortable; I could sleep here every night and lie here forever._ I thought as I turned my head to look towards him.

"Hi!" I exclaimed

"H-h-hi" Ralph stuttered. His face starting to shake. He put his hands up, like he was about to grab me, but put them back to his sides. _Why was he so nervous?_ I questioned. I could hear him gulp.

"Don't forget about me!" Vanellope yelled as she jumped onto my back.

"UGHHHHH!" I groaned as her weight was pushing down on my back. Ralph groaned as well.

"Come on Felix! Join the party!" Vanellope gestured Felix to jump on her.

"Well alright. If that's what everyone is doing." Felix said as he followed into the peer pressure. He jumped like he did in the game and landed right on Vanellope's back.

"UGHHH! You're heavier than you look." Vanellope said as she was being crushed by Felix's body.

"You're telling me, miss 8 year old!" I said to her as I started laughing.

Everyone started laughing too, except for Ralph. He just kept on a frown, but I could easily tell that it was a face of nervousness. _What's making him so nervous that doesn't even let him to even smile?!_ I thought to myself. He kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something, but never did.

"Ralph? What's wrong? Is there something I can do to make you happy?" I asked him, putting my hand up so that my palm touched his cheek. His face trembled as my palm touched his cheek and rubbed down to his chin. His cheeks were very warm and looked very red. He suddenly got up, knocking us over and making us collapse onto the bed, and ran into the bathroom, his stomps could be heard through the house. _Good thing my parents are still asleep._

"I'll go talk to him Michael! Don't you worry about a thing!" Felix got up, swept his shirt and fixed the buttons on it, and hopped towards the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Vanellope asked me as she pointed her thumb towards the exit in my bedroom.

"I really wished I knew." I sighed as I sat up on my bed. _I know he must've run away because he thinks I'm a weirdo and a loser, especially for touching his cheek like that._

**In the Bathroom**

Ralph sat on the closed toilet and tried to process his thoughts and feelings. _I can't believe he touched me like that!? It felt wonderful, his palm is so smooth and the way he ran it down my face was…just…wow!_ Ralph thought as he played the moment in his mind over and over again. _The face he was showing me too! It was filled with compassionate and excitement. He really cared about me and was worried that it looked like I didn't have fun. But I was having fun! I was just trying to hide the fact that he was actually laying down on my stomach and chest, and was so close to my face. I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck. _Ralph put his hands onto his head and shaked it back and forth. _No no no! Didn't I decide that he was just my owner? A friend? Yes! Definitely a friend! More than a friend?_ "ARGHHH!" Ralph had the sudden urge to wreck something, but he knew that he shouldn't, seeing how he wrecked something before and the reaction to it was not good.

"Ralph? Are ya in there brother?" Felix called out from behind the bathroom door.

"Just go away! I gotta think for a second." Ralph sighed.

"No! We got to talk this out. We need to figure out what's going on with you; you're not making a very good first impression to Michael on your first full day here." Felix tapped the doorknob with his hammering "fixing" it to be unlocked. Felix then barged into the bathroom.

"HEY HEY HEY! Give a guy some privacy!" Ralph got up and tried to push Felix out the door. Felix was being too persistent though.

"I'm not moving an inch until you tell me what's wrong with you." Felix crossed his arms, preparing himself for possibly hours of no movement.

_I do trust Felix now, and I guess that talking about this situation to another guy might help me better. Should I tell him though? How will he react? I don't like how he gets too into my business._ Ralph thought as he stared at Felix's face. Ralph could tell that Felix was already becoming tired and bored

"Fine! I'll tell you, but don't say ANYTHING about this!" Now it was Ralph's turn to cross his arms.

"I promise!" Felix put his hand up.

Ralph sat back on the toilet, looked down, and concentrated on his thoughts for a bit, deciding how he would word this.

"Ok, it started ever since Michael picked us up. I thought he looked pretty cute, but Michael's a guy, and I barely knew him. I tried to think of him as a handsome friend, but the more I thought about him, the cuter he became to me. Even his name is adorable. Michael, Michael Sovannara." Ralph sighed in awe. "When he brought us home, my feelings became stronger. I realized that he and I had things in common, felt each other's feelings. His touch makes my mind go blank, and when he kissed me last night, I just wanted to kiss him on the lips and do it forever! I wanna lick him all around and make him squirm. What's happening? What do I do Felix!?" Ralph looked up towards Felix with a pleading look.

"Um…It sounds like you feel…different about Michael." Felix answered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Ralph replied.

"I mean you're starting to have feelings for Michael. You're starting to like him…starting to love him." Felix said.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SURE!?" Ralph shrieked.

"Positive! That's how you feel when you're in love. Vanellope was right! I thought-" Felix continued to talk to Ralph, unaware that ralph wasn't listening.

_I guess Felix is right. It explains everything. How I feel and act towards him. How should I confess to Michael? Should I tell him at all? _Ralph thought as Felix kept talking.

"Need to tell him!" Felix was done with his sentence.

'I'm sorry, what?" Ralph was pulled back into reality.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you really need to tell him!" Felix repeated.

"You know what? I will! When it's the right time of course…" Ralph replied.

Ralph stood up, opened the bathroom door and walked out. Felix followed him and they both entered into Michael's bedroom.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T because of the language, romance, etc. Later on, my chapters may include smut, but I'm still rating it T for now**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 5**

Felix and Ralph walked back into my bedroom. Ralph had his head down while Felix led, whistling an annoying tune.

"Guess who I brought back from bathroom land?' Felix said

"Oh oh oh! The butt cheek eating rat?!" I guessed.

"Butt cheek eating rat?! BWAHAHHAHA!" Vanellope burst out laughing. She rolled around onto the bed until she fell off.

"Miss Schweetz, are you ok?" Felix asked while helping her up with one hand.

"I'm fine." Vanellope repied, wiping the tear that formed at the corner of her eye.

Through all of this, Ralph still had his head down, lost in thought. _What should I say to him now? I just ran off into the bathroom and knocked him off from me just like that. Is it the right time to confess? _Ralph wondered. _OF COURSE NOT! This is probably not the best time to. But what should I do? Ughh! Why couldn't they make this easier…_ Ralph didn't notice me crouching down and looking up at Ralph's face.

"Yoo Hoo! Ralph? Michael to Wrecker coming in?" I yelled in Ralph's face.

Ralph, obviously surprised by the sudden voice that struck his ears, fell back and caused the whole room to have a mini earthquake and he landed on the ground with a thud. Ralph's face automatically turned red from the embarrassment he just caused himself. I stood over Ralph and stuck out my hand.

"Need a lift?" I smiled.

*GULP* _This is your chance! You can hold hands with Michael! That's a good start! Don't mess this one up you oaf! _Ralph engulfed my hand with his own and held on tight. It made me jump a bit, surprised at the sudden action. I tried to pull, but I just couldn't get Ralph up. Instead I fell over and Ralph grabbed me and held onto me against his chest, in a big bear hug. _Ralph smells musky, I like it! He feels so soft! Like a firm but squishy pillow._ I sighed in delight at the thought of sleeping onto him like this for a night.

"Are you ok?" Ralph whispered.

His warm breath hit my ear and made me shudder. I closed one of my eyes. I knew that I should go, but I felt like I wanted him to do that again.

"W-What?" I could barely get any words out.

"I asked if you're ok. What's wrong? Feeling a little hot?" Ralph breathed onto my ear. I let a moan escape from me.

"UNFHHH! I-I- AH! I-I'm…" I was panting. I knew that Vanellope and Felix were in the room. I needed to get back to them. I pushed Ralph away from me as much as I could and managed to get out by this a gap created from his arms.

"Felix! Vanellope! Let's take Ralph downstairs huh?" I talked way too fast and weren't going to take any chances with going too slow. I took their arms and pulled them out of the door and towards the stairs.

"Come on Ralph!" I yelled into my room.

"Coming! Coming! Man! Can't a 900 pound bad guy get time to get up!?" Ralph yelled back. _My first phase of my confession plan is in process. Now I just need to be alone with Michael and my other phases can be a go! _Ralph smirked as he walked out of the room, closed the door.

"Finally you're here! Now, time for a tour of the 1st floor of our house." I told them. We walked down the stairs. I blushed at the fact that they were staring at the pictures of our family that were hung on the wall that was following the stairs, they were especially staring at my pictures. _I just want to pinch Michael's baby cheeks! _Ralph imagined cradling baby Michael, looking at his smooth, soft face.

_Gosh! What a wonderful family! _Felix thought as he was looking at a family photo, the background was a blue tiger.

_Nehhh! They could've done better. Should've had a big lollipop as the background. _Vanellope thought as she looked at the same picture Felix was looking at.

"Hurry up guys! That's enough memory sightseeing!" I lightly pushed them down the stairs. They finally arrived at the last step of the stairs. I motioned them to follow me, they did.

We entered a rather large room that had a large plasma T.V., two couches, and a glass table between them.

"This is the living room." I told them. Then we walked into the room with a sink, kitchen, stove, refrigerator, wooden table with four chairs, and other kitchen things.

"This is the kitchen." I pointed at the stove. After that, we walked into a room filled with many video games and consoles, a huge T.V., and two comforters.

"This is the game room! The best room in the house!" I put my thumb up. "Well that's all I'm going to show you, since my house isn't all that great…"

"Are you kidding?! This is better than the castle!" Vanellope mouth was wide open looking at the cabinet with the consoles and games.

"Thank you Vanellope! But let's go back to my room. I honestly think that we should have fun in there on your guys' first day." I already started walking towards the stairs.

"Alright Party Pooper." Vanellope followed.

Felix and Ralph followed but were whispering with each other.

"So you know my plan now right?" Ralph asked quietly.

"I sure do brother! We'll make this work! I support you one hundred percent!" Felix whispered back.

Ralph caught up to me and Felix and Vanellope followed behind. We went up the stairs and stopped in front of my room. I opened the door and Ralph walked inside. I went inside and expected Vanellope and Felix to do the same. They did not. Vanellope closed the door and I heard Felix hit the door knob with his hammer. Der-lunk! A lock appeared onto the knob and could be locked on the outside, not the inside.

"Felix! Vanellope! What are you guys doing?" I knocked on my own bedroom door. I heard snickering coming from the other side and then a click. We were locked in. I was too busy worrying what to do that I didn't notice Ralph smirking in the background and getting ready to grab me.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	6. WARNING!

**WARNING! SMUT AHEAD OF THIS!**

**In the next chapter, it's not serious smut, but this is just in case I write M content in later chapters after this note.**

**The story overall is rated T so I'm going to keep it that way. I'll put a warning or something at the heading of the chapter to let you know if it's a M rated chapter.**

**CONSIDERED YOURSELF WARNED!**

**Hopefullly I still have people reading this! Thank you for all the Favs, Follows, Reviews etc. It makes me feel special knowing that you guys like my story.**

**XD ^_^**

**YOU MAY ENTER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is ****Rated M**** because of the language, romance, smut, etc. Story is overall ****Rated T**** only certain chapters is it ****Rated M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 6**

_What are we going to do?! What kind of joke is this?!_ "FELIX! VANELLOPE!" I shouted to the other side of the door.

No response.

"Come on guys! This isn't funny! I demand to know what's going on!"

Still no response.

"Ralph what are we going to do? We're locked in and I have no idea what's happening." My hands slid down the door, to my side. "I'm sorry that I just made your day horr-AHHHH!" I shrieked as Ralph wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me.

"Ralph! Put me down!" I yelled to him as he carried me over to the bed and sat down, he held me down at his crossed legs, like I was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me now, submerging me into his bear hug. _This seems familiar….hmmmm… _I thought as he tightened his grip on me. _What is he planning?! Why is he making it like he kidnapped me and that I can't escape?_

"Don't worry Michael. Everything is going to be fine. Just focus on me will ya?" Ralph whispered, his hot breath struck my ear. I winced. I shut my eyes. _Now I remember! He's acting like he was when I fell on him before we went downstairs, accept this time Felix and Vanellope aren't here and I can't escape._

"Open your eyes. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." He gave my earlobe a lick.

"UNHHHH!" I bit my lip so he doesn't have to hear any more of my embarrassing noises. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ralph's chin on my shoulder and him staring intently at my face.

"Those eyes, oh how I love seeing them, especially when they just flutter open." Ralph said as he stared into my charcoal black eyes. I blushed at his sudden interest. _His eyes are pretty wonderful too; those chocolate eyes can make me feel like jello just by looking at them._

"Something caught your eye?" Ralph asked slyly as he noticed me looking straight into his eyes.

"N-n-no." I muttered. Then I turned my head away from him

"Come on tell me! What's on your mind?" He asked as he used two fingers to turn my head back into his direction.

"I-I was just thinking about y-your eyes." I mumbled as I tried not to make direct eye contact with him.

"I can't understand you. I think I have a way to make you talk more clearly." Ralph lifted a finger and caressed my lips. He then put one hand on my hip and used his other to pull up on my chin and put it on the back of my neck. Ralph pulled me close and put his lips onto mine. _Ralph…is…kissing me?!_ My hand was up, getting ready to push him away, but I was surprised to see that instead, it fell down to the sheets of the blanket. The taste of Ralph's lips was not easy to describe. It was an amazing taste though, like I wouldn't mind having to taste this all day. I slowly opened my mouth to let Ralph's pleading tongue in. He really wanted to explore my mouth alright! His tongue was touching every surface, every nook and cranny. My mouth felt full. I tried to pull away but his grip on the back of my neck pushed me back into his mouth. I decided that I wanted to return the favor. I wrapped my arms around Ralph's neck, or at least wrapped it around as much as I could, and let my tongue explore the cave that was Ralph's mouth. It was surprisingly big. I swirled my tongue over the base of his. I licked the roof, the sides, the everything. I wanted to have the feel and taste to remember this moment. I put my tongue back in my own mouth. Ralph flicked it and twirled around the tip of my tongue. We fought tongues with each other until I pulled away. Ralph whimpered. A string of saliva still connected our lip, Ralph broke the bond with his finger and licked it, then licked his lips, a look of satisfaction appeared on his face.

"How was it? How was I?" Ralph winked at me.

"I-It was great!" I grinded my legs together. _I really hope he doesn't notice…_

"What do we have here huh?" With one hand Ralph held my arms together and with the other was pulling on one of my legs, in an attempt to open my legs. I tried to keep the other leg as close as I can with the one he was pulling, but I couldn't hold them together and my legs were spread wide open.

"Ohhhh… I didn't think just one kiss can make you hard like this." Ralph chuckled as he poked at my pulsing erection.

"Ah! Ralph s-sto-PUH! " Ralph rubbed the fabric over the bulge. The friction was just making it worse.

"Stop? Are you sure? What do you want me to do?" Ralph grasped the bulge in his hand.

"AHHH! I-I…I…" I couldn't take all these feelings. What was I feeling? Pleasure? I didn't care. _I want him to do this again! All of this stuff! It feels good!_

"R-Ralph I… I… W-want…"

"Yes? You want what?" Ralph smirked.

"I want you to make me feel good some more!" I closed my eyes, surprised at what I just said. I opened one eyelid at a time to see how Ralph must be reacting.

He only grinned wider. His eyes silently telling me that he was going to do something.

He pushed me down onto the bed and towered over me.

"Good boy! I'll do what you want ok?" Ralph took his finger and traced around my torso. I nodded. He ripped off my shirt and circled my nipples with his thumb.

"R-Ralph" I panted "That feels HYAAAAA!" Ralph's tongue was over my nipple while his thumb and index finger pinched my other one. He squeezed and tugged with his lips, then continued to lick all over my nipple. His tongue made a journey up to my neck. He sucked on the skin on my neck. I was short of breath, panting and drooling. The pleasure and excitement I was feeling was overwhelming.

Ralph's face left my neck and I whined at the sudden stop.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. Ever since you picked us up, I loved you. You're really cute and sexy. I imagined doing things like this with you. I'm grateful to even be touching you at all. I hope you feel the same way as I do." Ralph confessed, still pinching and twisting my nipples.

"R-Ralph, I do feel the same way. I think you're awesome and h-hunky. I thought that I wouldn't be able to do things like this at all with you since I thought you were plush dolls. I fell in l-love with you the same way you did with me, the moment we laid eyes on each other." I told him, not as clear as I could've been, but still enough to understand.

"That's great! Here's a reward." Ralph smirked and let go of my arms. He took off his overalls and boxers.

"Reward? What are you talking abo-AHHHHH!" Ralph ripped off my shorts and white briefs and exposed my hard member. He licked the tip that was already oozing with precum. He then started from the base and licked up my length, slicking it up. He shoved in my whole cock in his mouth, which made me yelp, then moan, and he went in and out and used his tongue. He took one hand to fondle my balls. He reached his other hand up to my lips and forced in three fingers. As Ralph lapped at my erection, I lapped at his fingers. I sucked on them, licked them, nibbled on them and made them as wet as I could. Ralph stopped playing with my balls and started to jerk himself off. I could feel myself start to shudder as a sign of something was going to happen. He increased the speed of his head and his hand.

"Ralph! Ralph I-I'm g-going t-to-" I couldn't control myself.

"I-I'm going to too. Let's do it together!" Ralph tried saying, but I knew what he meant.

Ralph thrusted his head one more time and gripped his cock. I let out a yell as I came into his mouth. Burst after burst of hot cum. I could feel and hear him swallow. The pulses of his throat making me cum even more. It was only seconds after when Ralph moaned as he came. The strings of white, creamy, hot cum splashing onto my chest and stomach. Ralph took his middle and index finger and scooped up some from my stomach and licked.

"Try some." Ralph grinned at me. He took out his hand that I was ravishing on and put in the hand that had his cum on it. When he took it out, it was clean and dry.

"Delicious." I licked my lips.

Ralph fell over next to me and grabbed me close to him. I snuggled against his body, the hairs on his chest tickling my nose. I giggled.

"I love you Mikey." Ralph whispered, petting my hair. _Mikey? That's an interesting nickname! _I thought.

"I love you too Ralphy!" _Ralphy? Seems like we're going with the Y nicknames._ Ralph snickered as he thought of the nickname.

As we cuddled, if we listened in hard enough, we could've heard the "phew" of a certain handyman on the other side of the door.

**On the other side of the door**

"Phew" Felix was relieved to know that things went well. _I'm happy for ya brother! You finally found that special person that can make you feel happy all the time. Someone that cares about you as much as you care about them. A real relationship._

"Are we going to let them out? What could they have done anyways?" Vanellope quietly asked Felix.

Felix shushed. "Let's leave them alone."

"Admiral Underpants did realize that he could've just wrecked the door right?" Vanellope noticed.

"Probably." Felix guided Vanellope to the stairway and they both sat on one of the steps.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is ****Rated T**** because of the language, romance, smut, etc. Story is overall ****Rated T**** only certain chapters is it ****Rated M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 7**

_R-Ralph! MNHHHH!_ I was dreaming about what happened when Ralph and I were locked in my own bedroom. We're still locked in it. As my tongue brushed against the roof of my mouth, I could still taste it. It kept reminding me of what happened, causing me to blush.

"Michael? Mikey? Wake up!" Ralph patted my back, but I was still stuck in my dreams. _I guess I'm going to have to wake you up in a...different way._ Ralph smiled at his thought, knowing exactly what to do. He nuzzled my neck and gave my cheek a quick swipe with his tongue, before placing his lips onto mine. I could feel him shoving his tongue between my lips. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry. I saw a distorted oval in front of my face, almost like a head. My mind was foggy and I could barely focus on anything. Once I was able to see again, I wasn't so disoriented anymore.

_Well this was a better way to wake up than yelling my name._ I thought as I melted into the kiss Ralph and I was sharing. He started to pull, making sure to gently bite my bottom lip before the kiss ended. He rested his head on a spot on the pillow that allowed him easy access to my neck and ear. As I was just about to close my eyes, I was forced to keep them open as a shiver shot through my entire body. I realized why Ralph picked that certain spot to put his head. Ralph nibbled my earlobe, making sure to trace around it with the tip of his tongue. Then he went down to my collarbone and nibbled on it too. I moaned and grasped his hair. He put his lips in my ear.

"Good morning princess. Had a nice nap?" Ralph whispered.

"Of course I did! I was awakened by my prince!" I hugged him and let my head fall onto his arm. It was surprisingly comfortable too.

While we were laughing, Felix interupted us by jumping onto the bed.

"So how did it go you two lovebirds?" Felix grinned, wanting to know every detail.

"FELIX!" I quickly dove under the blanket. _I wonder if he realizes that me and Ralph are naked._ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I wanted to see if you guys are ok and wanted to know what happened when I locked you in here." Felix answered.

"Why did you lock us here in the first place?" I asked my brows forming a V.

"It was all part of Ralph's plan." Felix replied. I peeked from under the blanket to see Ralph rubbing his forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Plan? What plan?" I wondered Felix was talking about.

"Ralph was planning this whole thing so he could show you how much he loved you. It's so sweet!" Felix awed, His hands folded together and was against his cheek. Felix was recalling Ralph telling Felix his plan.

**In the past when Ralph was whispering to Felix downstairs**

"I need your help with something Felix." Ralph told Felix.

"Anything for you pal! You name it!" Felix was always excited to help.

"I need you to lock me and Michael in his room." Ralph whispered.

Felix looked at Ralph skeptically. "Why?"

"Cuz if we're locked in his room, then I can finally confess to him my feelings and then maybe we'll do some other things." Ralph smirked, staring at the back of my head. Felix didn't know what "things" Ralph wanted to do to, but if he wanted to talk about his feelings then he'll be glad to be a part of it.

"So you know my plan now right?" Ralph asked quietly.

"I sure do brother! We'll make this work! I support one hundred percent!" Felix whispered back.

**Back in present time in Michael's Bedroom**

**"**You did all that just to talk to me? AWHHHHH!" I felt like I was about to cry. I grabbed Ralph's arm and pulled him underneath the blanket to give him a quick peck on his lips. Ralph whimpered a bit, wanting to do a more passionate kiss, but Felix was here and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Vanellope fell asleep so I put her in the room next door." Felix told us.

"The room next door? What room?" I then realized that he was talking about my brother's room. "Oh no!"

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the room next door, naked.

"OH MY LAND MICHAEL!" Felix gasped and dove under the blanket with Ralph. "OH MY LAND RALPH!" Felix jumped onto the floor, flat onto his face and just laid there, unconscious.

I saw my brother in his racecar bed, asleep. Next to him was Vanellope, who was taking up all of his blankets. _What am I going to do when he wakes up?_ My brother mumbled and started to sit up. _OH NO!_

I pointed at Vanellope. _Please teleport to my room._ All of a sudden, she glitched and was gone. _Did I do that? She's asleep…She couldn't have done that…_

"Michael? What are you doing here? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing!" I put my arm down and exited the room. "Go back to sleep." I said as I closed the door. I then went back into my room and closed the door, surprised to see Vanellope snoring on top of a fainted Felix.

"What happened here?" I asked Ralph.

Ralph blushed. "Felix had an eyeful of us and Vanellope just glitched into here."

"What am I going to do Ralph?! How am I going to hide you guys?! What-Mmmf" I was silenced by Ralph planting a kiss on my lips. _This is a nice way of telling me to shut up! _He then scooped me up and carried me. "Put me down Ralph." I laughed and playfully punched his arm. He set me down on the bed and jumped onto it, landing next to me.

"Don't worry so much! Let's worry when we all wake up." Ralph wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I curled up to his chest and closed my eyes.

"We sleep too much you know."

"I know. But hey! A bad guy's gotta relax on a Saturday. Especially with you!" Ralph ran his large fingers through my soft hair. Ralph loved the feel of it wrapping my hair with his fingers and combing through it. I fell asleep due to how comfortable Ralph was.

_"You must've noticed your powers by now." A figure surrounded by darkness said._

_"Yeah, I was able to teleport Vanellope to my room just by pointing at her and thinking it." I told him._

_"Oh! You figured out your teleportation powers. You can do much more than that though. You shall unlock them once you understand you need it."_

_"I admit that these powers are cool, but why do I even need to have these powers and understand them at all? They'll just cause me and my friends trouble…I don't want to cause Ralph any trouble at all…"_

_"You must understand your powers! It's your duty as the master of code, the son of data, and the guardian of time and chaos." The shadowy figure uttered before being submerged by the black hole that sucked in many blue 0's and red 1's. _

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is ****Rated T**** because of the language, romance, smut, etc. Story is overall ****Rated T**** only certain chapters is it ****Rated M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 8**

"Michael?"

_"Teleportation powers" _The dark voice echoed.

"Michael!"

"_Master of code, Son of data, Guardian of time and chaos." _

"MICHAEL?!"

I shot my eyes open, the spell of sleep broken.

"Michael? Are you alright?" Ralph asked. He was a bit shaky, so he was obviously worried.

"Mmmm Yeah, I-I'm fine. Why w-wouldn't I be?" I groggily replied.

"You were trembling, and mumbling things like code, data, and teleporting." Ralph raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was just having a dream Ralphy! Don't worry!" I patted the top of Ralph's head. I then sat up and stretched my arms out.

"Are you sure?" Ralph also sat up.

"I'm absolutely sure! I just wish I had that bottle of juice over there." I pointed over at the bottle that was sitting on my dresser.

All of a sudden, the bottle glitched. Yes! It glitched! In real life! It was blurry and hazy and if I focused hard enough, I saw the many 0's and 1's that made up the bottle. The bottle then just broke apart into 0's and 1's. The floating digits flew over to my hand and rebuilt itself into its bottle like structure. A small blue light flashed. Blinding me and Ralph for a second. Ralph groaned. When I opened my eyes, the bottle was in my hand, real and made out of plastic, like it was when it was on the dresser.

"Did you just make something…glitch? Did Vanellope do that?" Ralph asked as he picked up the bottle from my hand and felt it all around.

"No! Vanellope's still on the ground, asleep with Felix. That was…me. It must've been that teleportation power that that weird guy was talking about." I leaned over a bit to see Vanellope, still snoring on top of Felix.

"What weird guy? Tell me!" Ralph cracked his knuckles; he wore a small frown on his face.

"Relax Ralphy! Calm down! It was from my dream. This shadowy guy told me I had…powers. That I was the master of code, the son of data, and the guardian of time and chaos. I didn't believe him at first, but I think that maybe what he's saying is true." I said while I put my hands up.

Ralph unclenched his fists and put then down to his sides. "If this is true, then what does he want you to do? Why are you all these things?"

I sighed. "I really don't know Ralph. He didn't tell me much. I have-" I stopped. I felt paralyzed. I slumped over onto Ralph's legs.

"Mikey? MICHAEL?!" He slid me up, and rested my head on his stomach as I lay, motionless.

GONG! Everything was slipping away, turning into dust. GONG! I was floating in black nothingness. GONG! Blue boxes appeared, the boxes had cords connected to them, some were putting in blue substances, and others were putting in red substances. _This looks exactly like the code of a game that was shown in Wreck-It Ralph._ I thought as I stared at these boxes. _But what is this the code of?_

"It is the code of the world." Said the same shadowy man who was in my dream.

"Code? But the world doesn't have a code, games and programs do." I responded, confused at his statement.

"If games can have codes, why not a home? If a character can have codes, why not a human? If an arcade can be filled with games of code, why can't the world just be one big code?" The shadowy figure rhetorically asked.

"I don't know…." I answered, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"You were wondering about what I told you in my previous visit, and I am here to answer any questions you may have, we literally have all the time in the world." The man touched a box that was labeled "Time". After touching it, many little boxes appeared in that one big box, he tapped the one that said "Stop" on it.

"Well…first off, why am I this master-son-guardian thing anyways?" I wondered.

"You were ever since you were born, but you weren't activated. All your bullying, all your suffering made your powers even stronger, making you close to activation. When you wished for Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope to come to life with all your heart, your powers were strong enough to grant your wish. That was the moment when you were activated and had your duties thrust upon you. " He replied.

"But what are my duties?" I asked.

"To save the codes."

GONG! Everything was lighting up and becoming transparent. GONG! Everything faded away and black darkness was creeping in.

_To save the codes._ The voice echoed. I was surrounded by darkness. _So much for answering all my questions_ I thought as I floated.

_To save the codes._

_To save the codes._

"To save the codes!" I screamed as I opened my eyes. Surprised to see myself lying on the bed.

"MIKEY! YOU'RE BACK! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT I LOST YOU AND I JUST-" Ralph was starting to cry.

I got up on all fours and touched Ralph's cheek. I leaned up to give Ralph's forehead a kiss.

"It's alright now, I was just passed out. That's all!" I smiled.

Ralph wiped his eyes with his thumb. "So what's this and the 'save the codes' thing?"

I sat down, facing towards him with my legs crossed. "I don't know Ralphy. Everything just went crazy and there was this gonging and the man from my dream appeared again and gave me more information. Apparently, it's my duty to save the codes, especially of the world."

Ralph looked very confused "Codes of the world? Gonging? This mysterious man?"

I heard a yawn and the snoring stopped. Felix got up and made Vanellope tumble backwards.

"HEY! WHO DARES TO TOUCH THE PRESIDENT?!" Vanellope said as she rubbed her eyes and stood up.

Felix stood up and yawned again. "Gosh! How long were we out?"

I looked at my clock. We fell asleep at 9AM and it's 9:30AM. "About half an hour." I told them.

"Sooo…What did we miss?" Vanellope asked, eager to know new details.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is ****Rated T (maybe M)**** because of the language, romance, smut, etc. Story is overall ****Rated T**** only certain chapters is it ****Rated M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 9**

After a long while of explaining to Vanellope about my teleporting and powers, dreams, and me being master-son-guardian thing, she finally understood…most of the time.

"Ok! So I know what you guys did when I fell asleep, but what did you and that big lug do when we locked ya in here?" Vanellope asked me.

I gulped. _I can't tell Vanellope that me and Ralph did…that stuff. What should I tell her? Uh….._

"We played….chess." I quickly answered.

"Chess?…..You and Ralph played…chess?" She had a dull look on her face. I could tell that she didn't believe it.

"Yeah! It's over there." I pointed to my desk.

Before she could look at it, I mentally pictured the chess set we had in the cabinet in the game room. _Teleport!_ When she looked over to where I pointing, the 0's and 1's just made themselves into the chess set.

"Ok! Ok! I believe ya!" Vanellope glitched onto the blanket. "Well? Are you going to get up or not?" She asked.

"NO!" Ralph and I said in unison.

"Why?" Vanellope was wondering why we were acting so weird. She gripped the blanket getting ready to pull it off.

"Vanellope! To the stairs! NOW!" I snapped my fingers, and my teleporting powers did their magic. She forcefully glitched out of the room and onto the bottom step of the stairs, she started running up it.

"Felix! Give me your hammer!" I demanded. Felix obeyed and tossed me the magic hammer.

"Ralphy, hold still." I told him as I hit his stomach with the hammer, 'fixing' his naked problem by popping clothes on him.

"Ralphy?" Felix laughed. Ralph blushed.

"Shut up Felix!" I grumbled as I hit myself with the hammer, clothes appearing onto my body. _Hmmm…stylish clothes too. It's my kind of style._

"Golly…I'm sorry. Just never heard someone call Ralph that." Felix said.

"No, I'm sorry for rudely saying that. Thank you for your help." I tossed him back his hammer.

"Ooooh Ralph. You found someone with manners. This one's a keeper!" Felix smiled and crossed his arms, looking at the couple with an approving gaze.

Vanellope opened the door. "I KNEW IT! RALPH ACTUALLY DID HAVE A CRUSH ON MICHAEL!" Vanellope danced around, celebrating that she was right.

"Were you guys being lovey-dovey when we locked you in here?" Vanellope smirked as she glitched onto the bed, pulled the blankets off and stared at us with big eyes.

"I told you! We were playing chess!" I told her confidently enough.

"No you weren't! I know Ralph, he too much of a brainfart to play chess!" Vanellope giggled.

_Brainfart?_ Ralph thought at Vanellope's comment.

"Ralphy is not a brainfart!" I crossed my arms for a few seconds before I realized my mistake. I face palmed myself.

"RALPHY!? YOU ARE SO A COUPLE! DID YOU MAKE OUT YET?!" Vanellope shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" I grunted.

Vanellope could feel my irritation. "Sorry….but did you guys make out yet?"

"Yes." Ralph answered

I looked at Ralph, astounded. "Why did you tell her?"

"She might as well know now. I mean since we're human, we can now age, but look at that kid!" Ralph pointed at Vanellope's pleading, yet really excited face.

"Fine. We'll tell you everything, but that's if you ask the questions, we're just giving the answers agreed?" I asked her.

"Agreed! YAY!" Vanellope was jumping up and down on my mattress.

"Agreed?" I looked towards Ralph.

Ralph sighed. "Agreed…"

"Ask away Vanellope!"

"So are you guys an official couple?" Was Vanellope's first question.

"Yes!" I answered, as I reached for Ralph's hand. He grabbed it and we held hands, right in front of Vanellope.

"AHH! YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS! HOW CUTE! Ok ok ok ok. Have you guys said I love you yet?" For some odd reason, Vanellope said the "I love you" part in a deep voice, probably trying to imitate Ralph or something.

Ralph answered this one. "Yea! I mean of course we have and we're gonna say it to each other a lot of times." Ralph tapped my nose.

"AWHHHH! Alright last question! What did you guys do in this room? Honestly! I want to know!" Vanellope sat on my lap and used her puppy dog face.

"Um….We uh…" I was becoming very nervous.

"We gave each other a blowjob, which is a part of sex." Ralph said, saving me from my question. But on the inside, I just died. _How could Ralph do that!? Why did he tell her!? And why was he so blunt about it?! _I thought as I repeated Ralph's answer in my head.

"Blowjob? Sex? What are those?" Vanellope wondered.

"Ralph, since you answered, you get to tell her what they are!" I shoved Ralph off the bed, and Vanellope glitched on top of him.

"Fine I'll tell her! Come on Vanellope! Let's go talk about this in private." Ralph stood up, scooped up Vanellope and slung her over his shoulder. He walked out of my bedroom and closed his door.

"Hmmmmm…." I hummed out loud.

"What is it Michael?" Felix asked.

"What? Oh nothing. I was just thinking about my dream of the code of the world." I replied.

"That makes me wonder why he would show you that in the first place." Felix said.

"You know what? I think that-"

GONG! My vision changed. Everything was turning blue, and numbers started to appear. I could see everything, people moving, and what's around me, like how my normal eyes would function, but now I could see that everything was made of strings of digits.

Felix could see in Michael's pupil that instead of black, it was blue and there were small, faint, numbers. "Are you ok there?"

"Felix, I think I can see the code of everything now! THIS IS SO COOL! That means I could change, create, delete, and do a bunch more with the codes. Is this one of my powers?" I said as I kept looking around.

"Obviously, since no one else could do what you're doing right now." Felix said back.

"Let's see what I could do with you." I looked over to Felix and an interface popped up. I saw a box in the interface that said 'Character Model'.

"Character Model hmmm?" I rubbed my chin.

"Michael? What are you doing? It sounds-" Before Felix could finish his sentence, I thought of Ralph and created a Wreck-It Ralph model for him. I selected it. All of a sudden the digits started to rearrange itself into a new structure that looked like Ralph.

"AHHHH!" Felix screamed.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes, I saw everything normal again, no codes, but what I did see surprised the heck out of me! What I saw was Felix in red overalls, HUGE fists, no shoes, and this time, you can actually see Felix's hair because of the absence of his hat.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE RALPH!?" Felix was panicking.

"I changed your code, just trying things out." I snickered at Felix's new appearance; he actually looked good in it.

"CHANGE ME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO BE WRECK-IT FELIX!" Felix was furious. Flapping his enlarged hands up and down.

"Alright, alright gosh!" I blinked again, and the code reappeared. _I think I got the hang of how to see the codes now. _I thought as I pulled up Felix's interface. I tapped the 'Character Model' box and selected his default 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' model. His code was changed back into its original position.

"Thank you very much!" Felix said as I switched back into the real world vision mode. "That's one powerful ability!"

"I know!" I smirked. "I think I'll know what to do next…"

"Michael? What are you planning to do?" Felix asked me.

"You'll see…" I answered back as I walked towards the door and slowly opened it. Ralph and Vanellope were sitting on the couch in the loft, talking.

**On the couch**

"Vanellope, sex is something you do when you love someone." Ralph stated.

"Like kissing?" Vanellope still didn't know.

"That's one part, but there's more." Ralph replied.

"Like?" Vanellope wanted to know more now.

"Um…. You know what a girl and boy's private parts are right?" Ralph asked.

"Uh..DUH! I think everyone knows about their bodies."

"Well…A blowjob is when you put a guy's private parts in your mouth and pretends it's something like...candy! Sex is when a guy takes his private parts and puts them into a girl's private parts." Ralph said as clearly as he could make it.

Vanellope eyes were wide open now. Vanellope gagged a bit. "THEY DO WHAT?! EWWW THAT SO GROSS!" Vanellope then realized something. "Wait! Michael's not a girl, so how do you guys have…sex?"

Ralph rubbed his arm, and blushed darkly. Vanellope noticed how embarrassed Ralph was, but she didn't care because she still wanted an answer.

"Well…..I stick my private part in his…butt." Ralph awed and smiled, fantasizing when he'll do that.

Vanellope on the other hand was now grossed out more than ever. She looked like she was going to vurp (vomit and a burp). "THAT'S SUPER GROSS! AND YOU LOVE DOING THAT!?"

"Well I haven't done it to him yet, but I will love it!" Ralph grinned.

Ralph and Vanellope got up and walked towards my bedroom. Ralph looked happy, while Vanellope looked frightened.

**Back with Michael**

I blinked to see the codes again. I hovered my eyes over Ralph and pulled up his interface. I touched a box that said 'behavior' and changed the bad guy level from being 25%, to 75%. The code started to move around and I got out of code mode. I saw Ralph move his neck side to side, cracking it. _Let's see how mean Ralph can be with us._ Ralph came into the room, and changed from a happy expression, to an angry one. He walked through the door, but stopped Vanellope from entering.

"You stay out here." Ralph said, calmly.

"Why?" Vanellope whined.

"Because I said so!" Ralph coldly told her.

Vanellope froze up and stayed outside the door.

"FELIX!" Felix jumped back a bit. "Watch Vanellope, lock the door, and stay out!" He ordered.

Felix put his head down and walked out. Then he shut the door and locked it by hitting it with his golden hammer.

I broke the awkwardness "Um…I can manipulate the codes now."

Ralph maliciously smiled as he turned to look at me. "Make it where you can see what's on the other side of the room, but no one can see what's on the inside."

"I-I'll try. But why?"

"Just do it!" Ralph yelled.

I did as I was told and went back into the codes. I changed the transparency of the on the interface and added in a one way glass mode in the code. The whole wall's code was changing and replacing and rearranging. My real world vision came back and I could see Vanellope and Felix on the other side of the door. I could also see the front outside of our house. Lastly, I could see my brother's room and the living room. Vanellope and Felix were just sitting on the floor, eating chips. _Vanellope must've glitched those up here from the pantry. _I used my code powers to add in a small television code in front of them. A small T.V. appeared on the floor and boy, was Vanellope excited to do something other than sit and eat. I looked at Ralph who saw what I did with the wall. He was impressed, but he still wore the evil smile. Ralph slowly walked towards me.

"Ralph? You're kind of scaring me…" I was really worried. _What have I done? Is this related to his bad guy level?_

Ralph grasped my neck and lifted me up, choking me. I gasped for air and scratched at Ralph's hands and arms, but it was no use. He threw me down on the bed, back first. Ralph was on his knees on the bed, he was over me, looking down at me and chuckled as I struggled for air, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He pinned my arms down to the bed and leaned down to my ear.

"All that talk to Vanellope about sex really got me going. I'm really horny, and you don't know how much you turn me on, especially right now. You're going to me feel good today, whether you like it or not."

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is ****Rated M**** because of the LANGUAGE, romance, SMUT, etc. Story is overall ****Rated T**** only certain chapters is it ****Rated M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 10**

**"**Ralphy what are you talking abou-AHHHH!" Ralph's nails dug into my wrists, causing me some pain.

All it took was a tug on the left side of my shirt, and it ripped off. Ralph grabbed one my pant legs and tugged, it tore in half. _Awhhhh! That was free clothes that Felix's hammer gave us! That could've saved me some money. _ Ralph with his free hand unclipped his overall button and pulled them down to his ankles, kicking them off. He lifted off his shirt and used it to tie my wrists together behind me so that I was laying on my hands and back. The only piece of clothing that was left on us was our underwear. I could see something sticking out in his boxers, and it was quite large. Ralph ran his fingers through my hair and put a firm grip on it. He pulled my head towards his groin, right in front of the object in question. Ralph with his other hand, took off his boxers, revealing not only his crotch, but his hard cock, throbbing. He slapped my cheek with it and poked my nose, nudging it down over my mouth.

"Suck it!" Ralph demanded, pulling my head closer to him and shoving it in my mouth.

It was so big and was hitting the back of my throat. I flicked my tongue over the tip and head, licked up and down the shaft and wrapped my tongue around it. I swallowed, the pulses exciting Ralph more. He started to thrust in and out of my mouth. I could barely get my tongue onto it now, so I just kept swallowing, making Ralph increase his speed and thrust harder. I could feel his cock twitch, meaning he was close.

"R-Ralphy?" I tried to say but it instead sounded like "Walphy".

Ralph shoved his cock as deep into my throat as far as it could go. He grunted and at that moment, I felt something warm and thick go down my throat. There was a lot of this substance being shot down my throat that I could almost choke on it. When Ralph took it out, my mouth was filled with his creamy cum, he let go of my hair and I fell back onto the back, coughing out cum onto the sheets.

"R-Ralph!? *cough* I can barely b-breathe, I d-didn't think that changing-MPHH!" Ralph gagged me with his boxers, making sure the boxers stayed in my mouth.

"Shut up will ya! I don't want a screaming, whining pussy." Ralph's tone was harsh.

He ripped off my boxers in two pieces, one piece in each hand, exposing my erection.

"You made it sound like you didn't like it, but what is this?" Ralph grasped my cock hard, I gasped through my gag.

Ralph started to stroke my shaft, while tracing circles at the rim of my entrance. Done with teasing, he made sure his fingers were slicked with his spit and pushed in a huge fat digit into my hole, rubbing all around in it. I made a muffled moan. He slipped in another finger, and another, stretching my hole wide.

"We gotta prepare you." Ralph smirked as he stroked faster.

Ralph leaned his head down towards my cock, and nibbled the head, causing my precum to leak out. He slid his tongue down, teasing my balls, then slid down over to my hole. He took out his fingers and swirled his tongue over and around my ass, lubing it up. Ralph then poked in his tongue, making my body jerk. He wiggled his tongue and made sure every nook and cranny was wet.

"That should do it." Ralph spat on my hole and nudged his cock over it.

I whimpered. _RALPH DON'T! I'VE NEVER….DONE THIS BEFORE! NO! DON'T!_

Ralph stabbed into my hole, making me scream a death cry through my gag. He inched in his cock slowly, until it was all inside me to the hilt. I groaned, my ass felt really full. Ralph slid out his cock until only the head was in, and then slammed it back in, making me moan like crazy. He slapped my ass repeatedly, until it was bright red.

"You like this don't you?" Ralph kept slapping

"AHHH! OHHH! AHHNNN!" My screams covered and barely understandable.

Ralph then wrapped his arms around my waist and made me sit up, sliding his hands down to my wrist and gripping them. I swung my arms over and put Ralph's head in the gap between my arms, pulling his head closer as I bounced up and down on his lap. He didn't hesitate to lift me up and down on his cock by my hips. His cock went deeper in each time, thrusting hard into me. After a few minutes, he picked me up, sliding his cock out of my hole, and threw me back onto the bed, face first. He prodded my hole again and plunged in. He was violently thrusting into me, stretching my hole out until it felt like it would bleed. Rocking his hips back and forth, jerking my body forward with every push.

"How does it feel to be my dirty little bitch!?" Ralph kept moving his hips. I shook my head.

"That's right, you can't talk. Let's hear your answer then." He paused to raise my head by my chin and pull out the gag. I breathed heavily, panting, taking in as much air through my mouth as I can as I fell back onto the bed.

"I'm not your bitch!" I answered.

"Wrong!" He spanked my butt cheek again. I winced in pain.

"I'm…I-I'm not-" Another spank. I let out a whimper.

"Let's try a new one. How about you're my sex slave?" Ralph smirked.

"N-Not your S-sex-" He smacked my butt harder, but added more intensity by continuing to pound my ass harder and faster.

"R-Ralph..I'm c-close…P-Please…"

"Please what? You have to beg me for it if you want something." Ralph whispered.

"P-Please…P-Please….I-I..want….I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MORE!" I begged him, clutching onto the pillow, blushing.

Ralph responded with grabbing my thighs, and pulling me closer to his body, his cock going in as deep as it can. Swinging his crotch back and forth, he fucked me as hard as he can, at a rapid pace.

"Ralph…I'm about to…I c-can't h-hold it anymore…" I moaned.

Suddenly, Ralph squeezed the tip of my twitching member.

"AHHHH! NO! L-LET GO!" I yelled.

"I will give you permission to cum if you admit that you're my sex slave and that I'm your master." Ralph maliciously laughed.

"M-master I-I'm…" I muttered quietly.

"I can't hear you!" He pinched the tip harder.

"Ah! Master I-I'm you s-sex slave!" I confessed.

As soon as Ralph loosened the pressure he had on it, I tensed and shaked, strings of cum shot out onto the bed sheet below me. My vibrating tunnel spiraled Ralph onto the edge of pleasure and shot him into overdrive, cumming for the second time and filling up my ass. I whined in pleasure, while Ralph grunted and moaned loudly, snickering a bit. Exhausted, Ralph just laid on top of my back, pushing me down on the bed and crushing me.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Ralph bit my neck and sucked on the skin, giving me a hickey.

At this moment, I realized something. _If this was because of his bad guy level changing, why didn't I just change it back? _I thought. _You know why?_ I asked myself. _Because you secretly wanted this, you've been fantasizing about Ralph being the bad guy to you._ I sighed, and smiled. _Alright! Fun was fun! But it's time to restore his code._ I blinked, entering the code world. I figured that instead of actually touching the interfaces, I could just pretend like I am, and it will still work. I opened Ralph's interface and selected his levels. There was good guy, temper, emotions, talking, bad guy…Here we go! I put it back to its original spot at 25%. His code structure then returned to normal. As I exited the code world, I could already feel the change in Ralph attitude. He untied me and hugged me really tight.

"I'm so sorry! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I don't know what happened! I had no control! I would never do-" Ralph was interrupted by me kissing him hard, shutting him up with my tongue.

"I'm up for bad guy Ralph anytime. I'm happy to be your sex slave, master!" I said as I gazed into his eyes with a sly smile.

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC.*


	12. SORRY! WILL BE BACK!

**I AM SO SORRY! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG JUST TO SAY THIS TOO!**

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN MONTHS, BUT THAT IS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND PERSONAL REASONS. I'VE HAD PAPERS AND EXAMS THAT AFFECT MY GRADE GREATLY DUE TO US GETTING TO THE END OF THE YEAR. I HAVE MANY HALF FINISHED CHAPTERS AND WHEN THINGS HAVE CALMED DOWN, I WILL UPLOAD THEM AND I PROMISE (MARK MY WORDS, PRINT IT, TELL EM WHEN I TRY TO PROTEST) TO HAVE EITHER A THREE DAY OR WHOLE WEEK OF POSTING STORIES EACH DAY TO MAKE UP FOR BEING GONE SO LONG!**

**THANKS FOR STILL READING AND FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN! NEW READERS STILL COME PLEASE! EXISTING READERS, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND IT WAS GOING WELL, I WOULD LIKE IT TO STAY THAT WAY.**

**_~ Michael T. ^_^_**


	13. ALMOST BACK!

**I AM SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS**

**SCHOOL ENDS ON JUNE 18 FOR ME! SO JUST A LITTLE LONGER. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THE SOONER I CAN! THE LATEST I CAN BE IS LIKE JUNE 20TH. PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME!**

**THANKS FOR STILL READING AND FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN! NEW READERS STILL COME PLEASE! EXISTING READERS, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND IT WAS GOING WELL, I WOULD LIKE IT TO STAY THAT WAY.**

**_~ Michael T. ^_^_**


	14. Chapter 11

**This chapter is Rated T **

**Story is overall Rated T, only certain chapters is it Rated M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH! LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SUBJECT!**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys) This is my first fanfic.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! What with school, finals, holidays, parties, and a bunch of other crap….What do you expect?! I totally wanna slap myself for not being able to finish at least one chapter, but now I did! YAY! Thank you for reading and sticking with me this far!**

**Reviews (I actually got some! XD ) :**

**Mable - **

**"I am not the type to comment on the smuttiest chapter of a fic, I still pretend I'm completely innocent (yeah, right), but I had to review the fic so I said, "M rated chapter or not, I'm doing it". Enough of my rambling, time for the review. I think you mentioned this as being your first fic and I am impressed greatly. With every chapter a slight differences that show improvement with every aspect of the writing, which makes the fic very pleasent. Honestly, I hate when I read a fic and I see small problems that grow worse over time, my OCD causes me to make a mental note of every mistake. I don't have to do that here, again I'm impressed. Onto the plot; there are so many 'character into GCS/meets Ralph' fics, but for this one you added a twist. One, they aren't at the station. Two, there's differences that suggest maybe Ralph isn't the real Ralph, true or not this adds a bit of change to the story in a positive light. So far, I enjoy the plot, and I like the steadiness where events actually happen instead of us being rushed through like the plot is a plague to be avoided. Now, the main character, Michael. Many OCs have a troubled past, but I was intrigued when he was called 'Chubby', because most OCs are made to be virtually flawless. Perfect height, thin and fit, beautiful hair, beautiful smile, absolutely unrealistic naturally. In the beginning though he was labelled with a 'flaw', a difference, which made him seem more real than the other 'perfect' OCs. Enough of me going on, though, in the end it is a great fic that I am hopeful to see more of soon! I'm surprised this is your first fic because you're doing great and I very intrigued. Please continue when you can! "**

**_Wow! Thank you very much! I tried to get the realism in mixed with fantasy and imagination. Keep reading. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long!_**

**dglsprincess105 – "Is King Candy an antagonist, Cause that statu on the night stand is giving me the heebi-jeebies."**

**_How did you know?! I'm surprised someone actually caught me putting the King Candy statue on the night table for a reason. I hope this chapter answers your question!_**

**Chapter 11**

It had only been an hour since that whole "changing bad guy level" incident had occurred. _11am!?_ I thought to myself as I looked at the blue numbers on my alarm clock. On Saturdays, my parents sleep like logs, so I'm glad I was able to spend time with Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope without any interruptions. I turned around to stare at Ralph's face. _He's so cute when he sleeps!_ I held my cheeks to cover my blushing as Ralph slept, his mouth slightly open to drool. I reached my hand out to his head to comb back a few stray hairs from his face. Then I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Man! We all sleep too much…" I whispered to him.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed, getting to get off, when something caught my eye. _Hmmmm? My King Candy Vinyl figure is missing….Did I lose it? _I jumped off the bed and began walking around my room, searching for it. _Did someone steal it? _That's when it hit me. Maybe more than my plush dolls came to life. Maybe, just maybe, King Candy came to-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a dark cloud of smoke appeared out of my drawer and started to engulf me. Ralph immediately woke up, a little bit groggy.

"MICHAEL?!" Ralph saw the smoke and fell off the bed to try to help

I couldn't fight back. I was swallowed up just like that and taken out of the room and down the stairs. Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope only had a second to react to this. The only problem was, my family was also quick to react. They jumped out of bed and crowded near the stairs where they heard the noise, bumping into them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" My dad yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SON!?" My mom followed up.

"Oh my gosh! IT'S WRECK IT RALPH!" At least my brother was in the right mind.

"I don't have time for this!" Ralph brought his fists to his sides, ready to strike.

"RALPH! This is his family! We don't have time for-" BOOM! Felix jumped as a bullet whizzed past his ear and into the white wall, making a hole and several cracks around it. Felix, trying to defend himself, threw his golden hammer at the culprit who was holding the gun. It hit my dad, knocking him out, and 'fixing' the rest to knock out also.

"Here's an autograph!" Vanellope said as she took a sharpie from my room, and drew on their faces. My dad getting a mustache, Mom getting the beard, and my younger brother Nathan getting a unibrow.

Ralph groaned and ran down the stairs after the cloud, the rest of the trio catching up, seeing it head for the Xbox in the game room.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I cried out as pushed on the unbreakable walls of darkness.

The cloud shrunk itself and went into the Xbox, making the power button and a ring of lights flicker and the disc tray open and close. Vanellope glitched in at the right time to see this.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!" She yelled from the game room. Ralph and Felix finally came in, huffing and panting.

"Where…w-where is it?" Ralph asked, putting his hand on the wall and leaning on it.

"There! Into that big black box!" Vanellope pointed to the Xbox on the shelf.

All three of them examined it with fascination.

"We'll have to ask Michael about this later, but let's get in there and save him! Vanellope? Can you try and shrink us into the box?" Felix asked Vanellope.

"Do I look like a magical witch to you?" She slapped Felix in the face. "I could try glitching…"

Vanellope nodded, proud of thinking up such a brilliant idea and opened both of her palms. "High five!"

"Van, I-I don't think-"

"JUST DO IT!" Vanellope shouted

Ralph and Felix blinked a few times, hesitant at first, but then swung their hands down and high fived her. Right when Vanellope's palms were slapped by the others' hands, she glitched all three of them into the Xbox, also making it flicker and go crazy.

After a flash of light, they were floating. They were in a huge, transparent, more like just lines, tunnel. It seemed to lack some human characteristics. There were pixels, interfaces, and numbers riding the tunnel at a fast speed. Everything seemed more…computerized. They were in the Data Stream or internet you could say.

"Whoa! This is like…a game's code but bigger!" Felix exclaimed.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" Ralph pointed to the smoke, coming out of it was a milky skinned hand that touched an interface, and then in a second, it was broken down into pixels and digits and went into the screen.

"Let's try it!" Vanellope 'swam' over to it. "WHOA! It says Sugar Rush on it! It says the cloud and Michael was um…uploaded into it. Should I touch it too?"

"NOO!" Ralph and Felix shouted, gliding over to her.

But she already touched the upload button and her button started to break apart as well.

"WAHHH!" Vanellope's code was uploaded into Sugar Rush.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph rushed over and crashed into the interface, making an explosion of code as he was uploaded too.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Felix scrambled towards it, flapping his arms and kicking his feet, eventually getting the tiniest of touch onto the screen and being uploaded as well.

_Vanellope, Ralph, uploaded_

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||100%||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

*I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, ITS CHARACTERS, XBOX, ETC.*


End file.
